


IDFC

by fabella



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creeper Theo, Fanvid, M/M, Steo trash, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabella/pseuds/fabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo: a sociopath with one exception. Stiles: the beleaguered object of Theo's confused affections.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IDFC

**Author's Note:**

> I 100% believe Theo is into Stiles in a big way, no shipper goggles required. And I love it, even if he is a little shit who does terrible things.


End file.
